


Я за тобой

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Angst, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Посмертие для Тибальта





	Я за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Евромюзиклов на ФБ-2015. Парный текст к [драбблу](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205109527.htm) «Я тебя прощаю»

Тибальт шел на ощупь, спотыкался об обломки скалы, разбивал колени об острое каменное крошево, клял сквозь зубы палящее, выжигающее глаза солнце и снежно-белую скалу — его единственного проводника в посмертии. Ладони его были скользкими от крови, и на миг Тибальт представил, как по гладкому боку скалы тянется за ним рваный кровавый след. «Почему после меня остается только кровь?» — спросил он у белой скалы. Скала не ответила, зато из слепящей пелены вынырнуло лицо Меркуцио, перекошенное безумием, в пыли, поту и крови. Маска, а не лицо. Потускневшие волосы рассыпались по земле, будто змеи Горгоны, Меркуцио жалил едкими, злыми словами… Меркуцио был больным на голову, он говорил правду.  
Тибальт помнил яростный вопль Ромео и острую боль в груди. Он умер быстро, легко. А очнулся здесь, ослепленный, мучимый жаждой и подгоняемый единственной мыслью: найти Меркуцио.  
Он и брел вдоль белой скалы вечность. Палящее солнце терзало его, слепило, вызывало мучительные приступы головной боли, но убить мертвого не могло. Тибальт кривил искусанные, запекшиеся губы: вот и расплата за быструю смерть. Ромео придурок, он милосерден. Судьба — нет.  
Лечебница для душевно больных показалась Тибальту местом скверным, опасным. Он на всякий случай сжал кулаки, кровь закапала на вялую, никлую траву. Дверь он выбил ногой, наорал на смотрителя, велел вести его к управляющему. Управляющий согласился его выслушать, правда, не сразу, а после того, как Тибальт взял его за горло и несколько минут терпеливо всматривался в выпученные, покрасневшие глаза. «Есть такой, — признал тогда управляющий. — Зовет себя Меркуцио. Буйный, неизлечимый». Тибальт кивал: верно. «Я за ним и пришел, — сказал он управляющему. — Веди».  
Заплеванные пустые коридоры перечеркивали тени от толстых оконных решеток. Они падали на стершиеся сапоги, и Тибальту казалось, что шаги теперь давались ему с трудом. Он понимал, что вырваться отсюда будет непросто, но готов был послушно идти вглубь, в самое чрево, лишь бы найти Меркуцио. А потом они выберутся, пусть хоть сам дьявол встанет у них на пути. Тибальт считал шаги, запоминал повороты и номера камер, в которых таились безумные больные. Он готов был думать о чем угодно, только не о том, зачем ему Меркуцио, зачем он явился сюда и почему у него есть право требовать свидания.  
«Я должен вас предупредить, — управляющих остановился перед толстой дверью под номером девятнадцать. — В последние несколько дней поведение Меркуцио изменилось. Он больше не дерется, не кидается на других наших подопечных, не вредит себе. Он сидит напротив двери и ждет».  
Тибальт не стал спрашивать, кого ждет Меркуцио, только кивнул на дверь. Управляющий снял с пояса связку ключей, медленно перебрал с десяток, отыскал нужный. Замок щелкнул, управляющий толкнул дверь.  
Тибальт забылся, забыл о своих подозрениях, об управляющем и двух его помощниках, что топтались у него за спиной. Он забыл о том, что камера полна буйных больных. Он смотрел на Меркуцио, и его переполняла ярость. А Меркуцио с минуту смотрел на него, будто не верил глазам, а потом на коленях пополз к нему. Он что-то шептал разбитыми губами, сипло, не Тибальту, а себе. Он вдруг завалился на бок, да так и остался лежать в нескольких шагах от двери. Тибальт увидел, как кто-то пнул Меркуцио в лодыжку. «Ошибся, псих?» — радостно крикнули из глубины камеры.  
Меркуцио все лежал на полу и грыз губы. На Тибальта он больше не смотрел.  
Ярость захватила Тибальта, заполнила его, смешалась с кровью, с воздухом. Тибальт процедил сквозь зубы: «Поднимайся, я за тобой, — и выплюнул тем, что прятались за стеной, — Меркуцио».  
Ярости его хватило бы и на управляющего, и на сотню охранников, и на тех, кто бил Меркуцио, но она постепенно сходила на нет, пока Меркуцио поднимался, опираясь на трясущиеся руки, пока тер драным рукавом лицо и нетвердо переступал с ноги на ногу. Шаг — и вот он, рядом, замер в дверном проеме. Тибальт подпихнул его в спину, чтобы вышел в коридор, а потом и вовсе с силой сжал плечо, чтобы не выкинул какую-нибудь дурость, пока к выходу будут прорываться. «Шагай!»  
Управляющий запер дверь камеры. «Боюсь, вы пожалеете, что забрали его так рано. Он совершенно безумен, уж можете мне поверить», — он сам будто бы жалел своего подопечного, но Тибальт усмехнулся: «Этот не заслужил вашей заботы. Он никому не нужен, никому до него нет дела. А я убил его. Он мой!» Меркуцио дернулся, но Тибальт не пустил, встряхнул несильно да снова подтолкнул вперед. Два поворота — и они будут у кабинета управляющего.  
За первым же поворотом показалась входная дверь, вывороченная из петель. Меркуцио покосился на Тибальта и криво улыбнулся.  
Лечебница осталась позади, растворились в зыбком знойном мареве кованые ворота. Тибальт отпустил Меркуцио и опустился на траву. Выбрались.  
— Я простил тебя, Тибальт, — вдруг сказал Меркуцио и зачем-то заложил руки за спину. — И ты прости меня.  
Тибальт зло сплюнул, помянул белую скалу.  
— Теперь тебе никуда от меня не деться. Он, управляющий, отдал тебя мне. Если я тебя брошу, он до тебя доберется.  
Меркуцио все стоял, нависал над Тибальтом, думал, решался. Услышал об управляющем, заозирался по сторонам, но даже ворот лечебницы не увидел. Тогда он опустился на траву, лег, раскинул руки. И улыбнулся, будто знал, что Тибальт не бросит. И заговорил о другом Меркуцио, Рыжем. И о другом Тибальте.  
— Ты совсем спятил в этой лечебнице, — Тибальт снова разозлился: надо же было набредить высокого, темноволосого Тибальта! А рыжий Меркуцио? Нет, и одного довольно! Двое сведут с ума любого. И друг друга за одно.  
— А ты руки где-то разбил. Ладони. У тебя вся рожа в крови. Тебя могли в соседнюю камеру посадить. И тогда ты бы меня не вытащил. Я бы сидел и ждал, потому что поверил, что ты придешь за мной. А потом сдох бы снова. Знаешь, как сдыхают психи? А ты все равно пришел.  
Тибальт промолчал. Местность вокруг них неуловимо менялась. Марево скрыло белую скалу, будто и не было ее никогда, и осталась она, с кровавым следом у подножия, только в памяти Тибальта.  
— Приюта нам нигде не дадут, пока не вымоемся. А потом… какой тут ближайший город?  
— Меркуцио, тот, другой, говорил, что его привезли из Мантуи. Тут недалеко.  
— Значит, отправимся в Мантую.  
Тибальт чувствовал, что отдал долги за земную жизнь. Судьба, правда, и в посмертии не оставила его в покое, бременем повесив на него Меркуцио. Жестокое наказание за убийство, но Тибальт и не думал спорить. Это было справедливо. Они с Меркуцио лежали на траве под раскидистым дубом, где-то далеко сверкала в лучах безжалостного солнца белая скала. В лечебнице для душевно больных управляющий запирал дверь камеры.


End file.
